Alvin's Lesson
by sallywatermelon
Summary: co-written with supersaiyin3goku. The chipettes get tired of Alvin playing tricks on them. Jeannette uses Simon's chemical kit and turns him into a girl! What is he gonna do now?
1. Chapter 1

Alvin's Lesson

Jeannette, Brittany and Eleanor were all swimming in the school pool right before school started. They were enjoying it too, until Alvin decided to show up. He had a tube of purple die in his hand and he was smiling mischievously. The girls were all too busy having a contest to see how long they could hold their breaths though to notice Alvin. He poured the purple die into the pool and then sneaked out. A few seconds later, a three popped out of the water and gasped for breath. They heard the warning bell ring and got out of the pool as fast as they could before they were late. None of them noticed that they were died purple.

When they got to class and walked in, the whole class burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Brittany, you three are died purple!" The English teacher, Mrs. Johnson said. Even she was laughing. The girls all walked to their desks with their heads hanging low. They couldn't believe someone would do this to them. After class ended, the six chipmunks were walking home together. Alvin climbed up a tree and said to himself, "It's amazing what a bucket of purple die can do." Then he burst out laughing. The girls got furious at an instance and chased Alvin all the way to his house. He slammed the door on their face.

"Oh, we are so gonna get him back for this!" The other girls nodded in agreement. Brittany was right, that was mean, and Alvin deserved to be punished for what he did.

The girls got home and turned on the television. It was Jeannette's turn to choose what to watch so she put on a biology show.

"Boring! Why can't we watch something we all like?" Jeannette ignored Brittany and continued watching. It was a show about gender change.

"Girls, look! We can change Alvin into a girl and teach him a lesson on being good! Then he'll be sure to not be mean to us again!" Eleanor and Brittany agreed with their sister. If Alvin was a girl, he would have to listen to them to get back to normal. Jeannette called Simon and asked if she could borrow his chemical kit. He said yes immediately. Jeannette went over to his house and took it and ran back to her house as fast as she could leaving a confused Simon behind.

"Girls, tonight we sneak into Alvin's house and make him drink this potion in his sleep."

"But Jeannette, won't we be thrown into jail if we get caught?"

"We're only twelve years old Eleanor. And besides, Simon won't do anything, and neither will Theodore. Dave will just be confused and if we see Alvin, well, we can kiss our plan goodbye." Eleanor just sighed. She hoped that Brittany and Jeannette wouldn't go too far with this plan. But then she got to thinking. It had taken her six baths to get that die off of her. Then she wanted tonight to come fast as possible, she was ready to get revenge.

**Okay, how was this first chapter? I forgot to mention that this isn't my idea, this was supersaiyin3goku's idea. Please give all the credit to him. And one more thing, REVIEW! Don't be lazy; you have to review, even if you don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin's Lesson 2

The girls sneaked into the Seville household at three in the morning. The door was unlocked so they tiptoed right in and upstairs into Alvin's room where he was holding a video game controller in his hand. Jeannette poured the potion into his throat while Brittany took the game controller off his lap. Eleanor just stood watching to make sure no one was coming. After that the girls sneaked back outside and into their own house. Brittany's scrunchie that was on her wrist had fallen off but she didn't notice.

The next morning at 5:15 the alarm went off in Alvin's room. He grumbled then walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He finished then looked into the mirror and was surprised to see a red headed girl looking back at him. He now had red, wavy long silky hair that touched his shoulders. He had hips too. He touched from his now smaller face down to his you know what. He ran into his room and screamed into his pillow as loud as he could, causing Simon to try and come into Alvin's room. Alvin quickly locked his bedroom door and said: "I'm naked, don't come in yet!" Simon shook his head and walked to his own room. Alvin found some extra baggy clothes to put on to hide his new parts and a wig like his own regular hair that came in handy during bad hair days. Then he raced Simon down the stairs, and then bumped into Simon, making Simon fall from the five stairs down. Simon's glasses fell off. For some reason, Alvin felt sorry for doing this and helped Simon up and was about to help him get his glasses until they heard Theodore say: "Good morning guys! It's too bad Dave has to go to work at four in the morning every day! He can't enjoy these pancakes, bacon, sausage and coffee and hot chocolate I made. At least that means more for us!" Alvin dropped Simon on the floor forgetting that he had Simon's glasses in his hands and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed ten pancakes and four pieces of bacon. Simon came into the kitchen rubbing his now bruised head and mumbling something about loosing his glasses and not being able to find them but Alvin was too busy eating to hear him. He had placed his glasses right next to the place where he had spilled the syrup and some hot chocolate. Thirty minutes later, there was only one pancake left. Simon and Alvin both reached for it at the same time but Alvin grabbed it first. Simon then noticed his unbelievably small hands that looked small enough for a girl to own.

"What's with the perfect hands and nails Alvin, and why does you hand look smaller? What's with the baggy clothes, it's only August. It's too hot for that." Alvin ignored Simon and walked to the bus stop. Simon knew something weird was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

After English class with Mrs. Johnson, Alvin was in pre-algebra with Mr. Miles. He was trying to teach them trigonometry but it was too hard. Nobody except for Simon and Jeannette knew what he was talking about. Sometimes being in advanced classes in seventh grade was too hard, but Dave had thought that they were too smart to be in regular classes. After class ended and Mr. Miles gave them page 308 questions 15-52 odd, Alvin walked to lunch slowly. He couldn't walk fast or else his new parts would show. He sighed. This was harder than he thought. At lunch he ate by himself and saw Simon keep on glancing at him when he thought he wasn't looking. After lunch, since their school didn't have a play ground, they always walked in the bus parking lot or in the school track. Today they were walking in the track, but Alvin didn't want to be seen dead in a girl's body. His buddies pleaded for him to join but he didn't want to.

After school ended he decided to walk home instead of riding the bus. On the way there, he heard the chipettes say: "It's amazing what one tube of gender changing potion can do!" Then they burst out laughing. Alvin steamed mad. Didn't they know he had to perform at the first school dance of the year? Brittany grabbed him and led him to their house. When they got there she said: "We're going to teach you the basics of being a girl. But that's only if you want us too. And also if you wanna change back to a disgusting bratty boy then you have to do whatever we say when we say it. Understand?" Alvin didn't answer her at first.

"Fine. We'll give you until tomorrow to decide if you wanna side with us or not. Oh and here's some clothes for when you want to tell everyone that you're a girl." Alvin took the clothes without a word. He made all three girls promise not to tell anyone, not even Simon or Theodore or Dave, about what happened or else they'd be dead meat.

"Well, they're going to find out any ways but just to make you happy we promise." Alvin nodded at Jeannette then walked out. This was going to be a tough decision. He didn't know whether to take Brittany's help or not.

**In the last chapter I spelled dye wrong….I didn't realize I did until I got reviews. Tell me if I made any mistakes in this chapter that I should make sure to not do next time…anyways, review! And remember, this is supersaiyin3goku's idea, not mine! **


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin's Lesson 3

**These weren't my ideas, they were supersaiyan3goku's ideas. Remember that!**

Alvin lay on his bed miserably. He didn't want to stay a girl for the rest of his life but he didn't want to listen to Brittany either. If he did, he would probably have to go shopping, wear showy clothing and eat barely anything. All of a sudden he started crying. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself. _I've never cried about simple things like this before! _ Alvin then made himself stop crying and decided to call Brittany and tell her answer to her question.

"Hello? Alvin, is that you?"

"Yes, listen can I talk to Jeannette about the potion you guys gave me yesterday?"

"Hang on a sec." Alvin waited about ten seconds until Jeannette got on the phone.

"Hello? You wanted to know about the potion? Well, every other three hours, you get more and more of the characteristics of a girl. If you wait too long to get treated, then you'll stay a girl forever. Oh and, you only have two weeks to get back to normal."

"I also called to tell you I accept your offer. I want to get back to normal before anybody besides you three finds out. I would definitely hate to see Simon's face when he discovers his brother is a girl. I would never hear the end of it! Theodore and Dave would try and help me but Simon would make fun and laugh all day long."

"What makes you think he would do that? When you had problems in life didn't he help you?"

"Jeannette that was when we were little kids. Now he basically ignores me. Sometimes I doubt he even likes me anymore." Jeannette shook her head at Alvin's remark even though she knew he couldn't see her over the phone.

"Come over and be here in fifteen minutes. And dress in the clothes Brittany gave you. Make sure nobody sees you though." And after she said that she hung up immediately. Alvin quickly hurried and put on the clothes and the scrunchie he found on the floor. He rushed through the door before anyone could see him. When he got there sixteen minutes later, he saw Brittany standing on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You're spending the night. I already checked with Dave and he said it was fine. I'm going to teach you how to be a girl while Jeannette is going to teach you how to be a kinder person. Eleanor is spending the night at your house. Right now I get to have you first while Jeannette talks to Simon about chemicals and things like that."

_Conversation between Jeannette and Simon…_

"So Simon, you're saying that most chemicals always have a bad, pungent smell?"

"Yes I am. Have you been hanging out with my brother lately?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Lately he's been acting dour and eccentric. He's also been surly and slightly cunning. He's not his usual cantankerous, exuberant self. I think that you've did something to change his attitude or something…"

"He told me that you barely even listen to him or even acknowledge his presence. He believes that you don't even like him any more. Do you know what he's talking about?" Simon face suffused in color. He knew what she was talking about; he just didn't want to talk about it. So he decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about; Alvin and I talk all the time. We have our fights but we have a pretty good relationship." Jeannette knew he was lying by the tone of his voice. She shook her head and told Simon she would talk later. She then decided to see if Alvin was here or not. When she saw he was, she was astonished to see Alvin wearing make up and a pony tail holder. His hair was neatly brushed and his nails were a pinkish reddish color. He was wearing blue eye liner and had red lipstick on. He had a name tag on his shirt that read: Alvina.

"I wanted his name to be Aliana!"

"Too bad Brittany, his name is going to be Alvina!" Jeannette opened her mouth to argue back then she realized how silly she sounded. She just said that he would go by both names. Brittany agreed with her and stood back and admired her work.

"Okay, it's my turn now Brittany!" Jeannette said while dragging the new and improved "Alvina" away. Alvin didn't say a word. At Jeannette's room, she started giving Alvin everyday questions and asked the way he would react to those things.

"Someone accidentally takes your paper. He gives it back and it's soaking wet. What do you do?"

"I grab him by the collar and tell him to give me his paper."

"Okay, one of your brothers falls down all of the stairs, what do you do?"

"I step on him on the way down. I wouldn't do that to Theodore though, only Simon, he deserves it."

"Alrighty, you try out for a certain sport but you don't make the team for some reason. What do you do?"

"I beg the coach to let me in and won't stop bothering him until he does."

"Okay, bedtime. Tomorrow I'll teach you the right answers to those questions." Alvin went to bed wondering what torturous things he would have to go through tomorrow. He hated having to listen to girls, especially girls like Brittany and Jeannette.

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin's Lesson

**Not my ideas, supersaiyan3goku's ideas!**

Alvin was at school dressed as a girl. The only reason he didn't dress normal was because he didn't care as long as Simon didn't see him like this. Today Simon was sick with a stomach virus, so Alvin took advantage of this and dressed like a girl, mainly to impress Brittany.

When he got to school, all the boys started to sexually harass him. They said mean things which I'm not going to say, they pulled at his clothes and some even tried to kiss him. When they did that he told everybody over the intercom that he had turned into a girl because of Brittany and Jeannette. Nobody bothered him until this one boy named Michael Carr tried to pull his bra, and he elbowed him with full force.

"Why'd you do that for Alvina? I know that you're really Alvin but hey, you are the hottest girl in school now. All the boys think so, ask them if you don't believe me." Alvin asked all the boys in school, even Theodore, thought he was the hottest guy in school. _Simon wouldn't think so._ Alvin thought to himself. He knew that if Simon found out, his life would be over. Simon would never stop messing with Alvin about this situation after. He made Theodore swear not to tell Simon about himself turning into a girl. Theodore said he would try not to tell.

Alvin was downstairs eating a sandwich because he knew Brittany wasn't going to let him eat breakfast. She had told him normal girls don't eat breakfast. It was two thirty in the morning, and Simon was starting to feel better already. He always studied until two in the morning, and if there was a test he would study until three thirty. He was very hungry because Dave hadn't let him eat anything all day. He almost fainted when he saw Alvin, or should I say Alvina, eating a sandwich.

"Alvin, is that you?" Alvin jumped a mile out of his seat then hid his face in his pink sweater. He was devastated that Simon was standing right there. He would probably burst out laughing any moment for all he knew.

"I knew something was wrong with you. Why didn't you tell me? Was you afraid that I'd laugh?"

"That's my business. Here's a question for you. Why are you up? The only reason I'm awake is because Brittany was going to wake me up in twenty minutes anyways. What's your excuse?"I-I-I was um, hungry so I guess I decided to eat a snack. And I just finished studying for the test that's three weeks away. I study everyday until two or three thirty."

"Well it's no wonder you're always grumpy. How many hours of sleep do you get anyways?" Simon sighed exaggeratedly.

"Well I usually get up around four, so I would say one or two hours."

"WHAT! That's why you're always drinking caffeine in the morning. I would fall asleep in class if I slept that little bit. What's wrong with you? That's why you're so grumpy and everything!" Simon's face became so red it could be seen through his fur.

"Let's change the subject."

"Why didn't you laugh at me when you saw that I was a girl? Oh and did you know I am now the hottest girl in school?"

"OH MY GOSH! MY BRO IS THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! Simon fainted on the floor. Alvin picked him up and took him back to his bed. Sometimes his brother could be a real pain in the neck

**How was this chapter? Please review and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin's Lesson 5

**All supersaiyan3goku's ideas, not mine.**

Alvin tried getting through the school day that day without being touched or spoken to in the wrong way, but it was impossible since he was now the prettiest girl in the whole school.

Later at the chipettes house, Jeannette was trying to teach him to be a nice gentleman.

"Listen Alvina. If you wanna get back to being a guy, you have to listen to everything I say. Now sit at the table. Good. Here's some soup, now how are you supposed to eat soup?" Alvin put the spoon he was holding down and began slurping it up. He knew the polite way to eat it he just didn't feel like eating it right. He had already had a bad day so far, and his day would get even worse when Dave found out what happened. And he still didn't know why Simon hadn't laughed at him when he found out he was a girl.

"Alvin, are you listening to anything I'm saying to you?" Jeannette said. Alvin picked up his things and walked out the door saying they would do some more the next day. When he got home, Simon was laying on the couch with a book lying on his face. Alvin thought he should play a trick on his brother so he poured whipped cream all over his face then he put the book back on. Simon didn't even stir, so Alvin just walked away, hoping he would get to see Simon's face when he woke up. Alvin walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dave sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Dave, what are you doing home early?" Dave jumped a mile out of his seat when he saw Alvin dressed up like a girl.

"Alvin, get that makeup off your face. And take the wig off too, you're not fooling me."

"But Dave, I really am a girl! See, the hair won't come out and Brittany is making me wear this makeup. She says it makes me look more fashionable." Dave got up and started trying to pull off the hair, causing Alvin to scream. Dave picked Alvin up and put him on the counter.

"Alvin, if something this serious was going on, why didn't you tell me? I should know if my own son has been turned into a girl by somebody else. Who did this to you? Was it Simon?" Alvin smiled mischievously.

"Yes, Simon did this to me. He made me drink it in my sleep, and now he won't turn me back so the chipettes are making a potion to make me a guy again, and at the same time they're teaching me to be nicer and how to look more fashionable." Dave's face got an angry red when Alvin said Simon did this to me. He ran to the living room and started yelling his face off at Simon. Simon woke up confused and angry about the whipped cream. He didn't notice Dave was yelling at him until he got the whipped cream off of him.

"Simon, why'd you do this to Alvin for? What did he do wrong to you, huh? You're grounded from all electronics for a month and you have to do all the household chores and finish them by the end of the day!" Simon's face looked crestfallen as Dave continued yelling at him. When Dave finally finished yelling and walked out the room, Alvin was expecting Simon to jump on him and try to fight him but instead he just sighed and sat back down on the couch and tried reading his book again but then tears started running down his face. Alvin had never seen Simon cry over something like this before, so he decided to try and talk to him.

"Um, I'm sorry Simon. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Why are you crying though? I've played tricks like this on you before and you didn't cry…" Simon didn't say anything at first, and then he decided to speak.

"I'm just tired Alvin. I stayed up all night trying to find out a formula to get you back to normal and you decide to do this to me. I even didn't laugh when I found I out you was a girl. Do you know why I didn't laugh?" Alvin shook his head no. "It's because the Brittany and Jeannette told me if I strengthened my 'relationship' with you, they would turn you back to normal. That would make them happier than anything else would, and I'm sure it would make Theodore happy which would make Eleanor happy. I just wish you would stop with the pranks already." Alvin couldn't believe his ears. Simon had stayed up ALL night just to try to get him back to normal. Alvin knew he would never do that for him, not even if he turned into a girl. He wished he had never done that now, but if he told Dave he was just joking with him, and then he would get yelled at even worse and he didn't want that to happen. He looked at Simon once more and saw him struggling to keep his eyes opened while he washed the two sink full's of dishes. Alvin decided not to tell Dave anyways though and maybe he would try and make it up to Simon the next day.

_The next day…_

Alvin got out of bed and walked into the hallway after he got dressed and was surprised to see Simon leaning on the broom asleep. He gently pushed him and Simon woke up immediately. He took one look at Alvin then turned his head immediately. At breakfast Simon laid his head down on the table and didn't even bother trying to eat any of the food Theodore had made.

"Is something wrong Simon?"

"I stayed up all night doing chores and got only about a half hour of sleep, so no, I'm not okay. I also didn't have a chance to do my homework." He got out his backpack and was surprised to see all the problems were already done the right way. "Alvin, you did this for me? But, but-"

"It was the least I could do after what happened yesterday bro." Simon smiled at Alvin weakly, and then jumped when he heard his watch go off.

"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry, come on!" Simon said. They all started walking vey fast, but after five minutes Simon started spacing out and didn't even realize where they were going. Later at school, when they were in math class and the teacher was still trying to teach them trigonometry, Simon put his head down on his desk and fell asleep. The teacher called on Simon for an answer but when he didn't answer then teacher walked over and yelled in his ear. Simon jumped ten feet in the air and then saw the whole class laughing at him. His face turned so red it could be seen through his dark fur. He walked up to the board and didn't have a clue on how to do it.

"If you're going to sleep, how about you sleep in detention?" The math teacher asked with a snicker. He wrote a detention pass and gave it to Simon. Now he had to go to detention after school, this was the worst week of his life! Alvin started feeling even more badly about what he did to Simon. Should he tell Dave it was the chipettes or should he keep up with his lie?

**How was this chapter? It's my longest chapter so far, and I hope you like it! One more thing, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin's Lesson 6

**I have a list of reasons for not updating.**

**1. I had to baby-sit my six younger brothers and sisters.**

**2. I had to help my mom make thanksgiving dinner, er dessert.**

**3. I had a ton of chores to do.**

**4. I had a project due last Friday, Monday and I have a book talk on December 13.**

**5. Lots of other reasons….**

After school ended Simon stayed since he had detention and Alvin and Theodore walked home in silence. When they got home, Dave was standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"I got a call from the school stating that Simon got a detention for falling asleep in class. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"You made him do all those chores so it took him all night. He also stayed up the night before to try and get Alvin back to normal so he pretty much had an excuse." Theodore stated.

"But why would he try to get you back to normal if he's the one that caused this?" Dave asked Alvin. Alvin thought about telling another lie, but then he remembered how sad Simon looked when he told Dave that is was his fault and not the chipettes.

"Well, I know you'll be mad at me for this but uh….it wasn't his fault. It was Brittany and Jeannette's fault. They did this and Eleanor was just there while they did it to make sure they didn't get caught. So go ahead and ground me. I deserve it. Yell at me all you want I'm glad I told the truth now."

"Alvin, I'm glad you finally told the truth but I'm also very disappointed in you for not telling the truth the first time. I want you to apologize to him as soon as he comes home." Dave said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Alvin nodded and as soon as Simon walked into the door, he gave him a hug and apologized one million times.

"I'm sorry Simon. I hope you forgive me. Please forgive me, I really didn't wanna hurt your feelings I don't know why I lied. Please say you forgive me, please!" Simon pushed Alvin off of him.

"I forgive you Alvin, but only if you promise never to pull a stunt like that again, I almost got in school suspension for almost falling asleep in detention, but they realized that I was probably up late studying so they let me get out of detention earlier and told me to make sure I got more sleep…"

"Thank you so much Simon! I promise to not play any pranks on you again if you make sure you get at least five hours of sleep per night and stop spending all of your free time down in the basement working on who knows what."

"It's a deal Alvin. Oh, and on the way home, the girls told me to tell you that they want to see if you're ready to turn back to normal. Remember, the school dance is only a week away and we have to perform at it. You'll be the laughing stock of the whole entire school if you're the only girl performing at it." Simon said thoughtfully.

"Okay Simon. Oh and thanks for forgiving me." Alvin said while giving Simon another hug. Then he ran out the door and started towards the chipettes' house.

_At the chipettes house…_

"I can't believe that Alvin is the hottest girl in school Jeannette it makes me so jealous! I mean, I used to be the hottest girl in school all the boys used to like me the most! Now they started leaving me alone and messing around with Alvin! Maybe we should turn him back to normal so I can get back to being the most popular girl in school."

"But Brittany, Alvin has always been more popular than you, even when he was a guy he was more popular, and he always will be more popular." Jeannette said.

"Yeah Britt. Please let him learn his lesson before he gets back to normal." Eleanor said with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Well okay, maybe we should wait until the day right before the dance to make him turn back to normal." Brittany said with an evil look in her eyes. Jeannette was about to say something to defend him until they heard Miss Miller say "Girls, someone's at the door for you! I think it's Alvin dressed up like a girl…"

"Thanks Miss Miller." Eleanor yelled from upstairs. She ran downstairs, opened the door and grabbed Alvin and yanked him upstairs.

"Man, you sure are late Alvin. But I guess all women are always late." Brittany said with a smirk. Alvin just ignored that remark and asked them why they wanted him to come over. Jeannette didn't answer but just started going over the same questions that she asked him when he first became a girl. He answered all of them correctly and then Jeannette asked him what was the polite way to eat. He grabbed a spoon and began eating slowly making sure not to make slurping sounds with his soup. She congratulated him and told him he would be back to normal the day right before the dance. He jumped up in joy and ran out of the house, eager to tell Dave and his brothers that he would be back to normal in five days.

The days went by slowly for Alvin, and he had to put up with boys keep on sexually harassing him, teachers making smart remarks to him, and Brittany being jealous of him, although he didn't know what that reason was. Finally Thursday came, the day right before the dance. Alvin didn't pay attention in any of his classes and right after school he zoomed straight home and got dressed in his normal boy clothes, which was a red t shirt, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. He wanted to make sure he would be wearing boy clothes when he became a boy again. He looked at himself in the mirror. His clothes were baggy on him but he didn't care. Any moment and he would be a guy again! He ran to the chipettes' house and ran upstairs and was surprised to see the room that they shared was empty. _I guess they're not home yet. I did run out really fast before anyone got home… _Alvin thought to himself. He got really upset and thought about ruining their room but then he thought they wouldn't turn him back to normal if he did that. He thought about really good things, like the fact that Simon was actually treating him like a brother, they were getting along, and even though he was going to be grounded after the dance, he was glad he told the truth to Dave. About half an hour later, the girls slowly walked into the room.

"Alvin, we have bad news…"

**Ahhh, a cliffhanger! I know you're probably mad for the long wait but as I said in the beginning of the chapter I was really busy! Please forgive me, and remember, this story is co written with supersaiyan3goku, so everything here isn't my idea! Oh and remember to review and tell me if this chapter was good or not!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin's Lesson 7

"Alvin, we have bad news, and we have good news." Brittany said.

"What's the good news? Can you change me back?" Alvin asked desperately.

"Yes we can but, what happens when we change you back is a different story. When you take the potion to make you change back into normal, you may have severe side effects, like aching or swelling in the abdomen area, severe headaches, diarrhea, vomiting, loosing your voice and/or all of the above…" Jeannette said slowly with precaution.

"So you're saying I could get really sick if I take this potion to make me back into normal? When do the effects start happening?" Alvin almost started screaming on the top of his lungs.

"The effects don't start until 72 hours after taking it, so if you take it right now you should be fine at the dance. And when you take it, you won't change back all at once, it will happen one at a time." Eleanor stated.

"Seriously!"

"Just kidding Alvin, calm down. You won't get any side effects and it won't happen gradually, it'll happen all at once, so you're lucky you wore your regular clothes here. We just wanted to see the look on your face when we tricked you. I hope this has taught you a lesson Alvin, although I kinda wish you didn't have to be turned into a girl for you to learn it. It makes me jealous seeing all those boys flirting with you when I'm supposed to be the one that they flirt with." Brittany said.

"That's why you was mad at me? It makes me feel better now that I know why you're mad…" Alvin said. Brittany blushed. Jeannette just smiled and then realized she was wasting her time. She got the tube beaker full of the potion that she made, mixed it with honey for flavor, and poured it down Alvin's throat. The second he drank it he became his normal self again. He danced and cheered and ran out the door, happy that he was normal again. He ran straight home and showed Dave and his brothers that he was back to normal and Dave let Alvin invite all his friends over and have a party.

The next day at the school dance, Alvin was excited, Theodore was nervous, and Simon was in between. They had never performed in front of ever single 1051 kids in the school before, they were used to a variety of ages. They got on stage and started performing and everyone cheered "Go Alvin!" he said back "GIVE ME AN A-L-V-I-N, WHAT DOES THAT SPELL, AWESOME!"

**I got that last part off of the Alvin and the chipmunks squeakel. I hoped you liked this story, and I'm co writing another story with supersaiyan3goku. It's about When at the beach, Alvin and Brittney have a race; but she loses over and over. But when she goes off to release her anger, she meets a girl in a tie die shirt. She tells Brittney that she can make her win every swimming race with anyone. Brittney accepts, and later, she beats Alvin in EVERY race. The next day, everything changes. It's a Saturday, so Brittney decides to take a swim in the pool; Jeanette and Eleanor join, and they find out a startling secret... Brittney's a mermaid! Now they need to find a way to make her normal, but they don't know how! The rules of a mermaid are simple. They need to drink water each day, seven times a day. And when they enter a body of water, they become a mermaid. When they get out, they get their legs back. And that's his idea too! PLEASE ****REVIEW ****AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE STORY OR NOT!**


End file.
